YOU DON'T KNOW ME
by Leon1
Summary: Mimato, Mimi and Yamato meet again after a long time, how have they each changed?


Disclaimer: Don't own digimon

Rating: R

YOU DON'T KNOW ME

Yamato sighed as he attended another one of the crazy parties that followed one of his concerts. As usual, someone in the band had rented out an old frat house, and the music was playing insanely loud. As usual, like at every other one of these parties, everyone was drinking and having sex. 'Thank god I don't invite any of my friends to these things.' Yamato thought to himself as he saw all the chaos that was going down. Yamato didn't like these kinds of parties, but his fellow band members loved these things, and sometimes it seemed these parties were why they were really in the band, other than for the money of course. Yamato hated being there, but he had to come for appearance sakes, although what he really cared about was the music.

'I'm wasting all this time here, when I could be getting some sleep or working on some new songs. I hate these damned things.' He thought, while throwing himself onto one of the filthy couches. He decided he might as well chill out for awhile the sounds of the drunken partygoers and the loud rock music filled his head, and while the each of the multi-colored lights briefly lit the room in sequence. He eyed a six-pack of beer on the table near by, and tore off one of the cans. 'Why the hell not?' he thought, 'At least if I'm drunk I won't be sitting here bored listening to the drunken people chatting and screwing each other.'

However, at some time later, which Yamato couldn't figure how long it was from when he was on the couch, he began hobbling to the bathroom. After he was done relieving himself, he tried to make his way back to the couch, however he was shocked to see a familiar face. "Mimi?"

"Oh, hi Matty!" she cheerfully cried in her drunk state, "Great to see ya!" Matt managed to make his way over to where she was siting with two guys who kept insisting on shoving beer down your throat.

"Oh damn. What are you doing here?" Yamato asked in a panic, "You're parents are going to kill you, you can't be drinking! And you're not supposed to out this late."

"Stop acting like my mom, Matty. It's only one a.m., I can handle this."

"Yeah, we'll take real good care of her." Said one of the guys sitting with her, "We'll show her one hell of a time." 

"Come on Mimi," Yamato said grabbing her hand, "You're coming with me."

"No way," shouted the other guy with Mimi, "quit cock blocking us, we found her first. You can screw the little slut later."

"Don't say that about her!" Yamato yelled while lifting his fist into the air.

"It's alright, Yama," Mimi said, standing up, "I'm fine here…" Then she passed out and fell into Yamato's arms. He picked her up and carried her to one of the rooms upstairs and put her on the bed, bolting the door behind him. 

"It's alright now," he said gently to her unconscious body. He hadn't seen her for months. They hadn't talked very much since she had moved back to Japan one year ago. He wanted badly to talk to her, because he had never gotten a chance to talk to her privately before she had left to America. He remembered how when she went to catch her plane, he wanted run after her, to stop her and talk to her to sort out their feelings, but he never did. Eventually whatever feelings he thought he had went away with time.

While she was lying down and breathing peacefully, he gazed down at her slim little body. She was wearing her favorite blue T-shirt, the one with the star on it, and a tight little white mini skirt, and Yamato couldn't help but look at how tight her clothes were fitting on her, especially on her chest and looking at her tight abs and her slender legs. He looked at her bare stomach, and gently placed his hand on top of it, feeling it move is she breathed in and out. 

He pulled his hand away, realizing that he was out of line. Then he gently brushed away the bangs of her pink hair away from her face, and pulled a blanket over her. After watching over her for a few hours, he fell asleep on the floor.

****************************************

"Yama? Matt? Wake up." Mimi said as she shook Yamato awake. He looked to the side and saw that the clock said it was four a.m. Yamato groaned and pulled himself up from the floor, and saw Mimi sitting up on the bed with her hands on her head.

"Hangover?" he asked.

"Yeah…" she replied, "It's pretty bad." 

"See, that's why you shouldn't drink. Especially not with horny idiots like the guys you were hanging out with." Yamato scolded.

"Oh puh-leeze! I can handle myself Yama, I've been in plenty of situations like that, and have come out fine."

"You've been lucky. All guys like that want is sex."

"And you don't think I can provide it?"

"What? Mimi, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying who I date and what I do with them is none of your business."

"What? That's not like you at all, Mimi!"

"You don't know me! I haven't even seen you or talked to you in ages. I bet you don't want to see me, just like you didn't even bother to talk to me when I left to America."

"Mimi, I didn't know you even wanted to talk to me. You just announced you were leaving and that was it."

"At least the others said goodbye to me, you just stood there doing nothing. You never came after me when I left."

"I was upset! You were ditching me when we had so many things unsettled between us! I wanted to say something, but I thought since you were leaving, you just didn't give a damn."  


"Of course I did, I would have come back with you if you had said something. But I guess it's too late now, that's in the past. I'm moving on just like you did, finding new people to be with." 

"Mimi, I'm still worried about you, you're hanging out with the wrong people."

"Who the hell am I supposed to be with? I'm not very smart, I don't have any talents like you and your music, all I have going for me is my body. I'm the kind of girl guys like, the kind of dumb little cheerleader they can screw while dating nice, smart little girls like Sora who don't go around fucking everyone. I'm just the type of girl who guys can take out and do whatever they want with me. A free ride."

"Mimi, how can you do that? You're not stupid, you have a future ahead of you-"

"What future, Yama? All my family's money is gone, all the expensive clothes and merchandise is gone. My Dad lost it all when his stocks crashed. That's why we moved back here. Now we just have enough to get by. I'm never gonna be able to go to collage. All I have now is sex, the horny guys get a little slut screw and I get at least some enjoyment out of life."

"I don't believe this," Yamato cried, grabbing Mimi by her shoulders, "Who put you up to that? Is it your parents? Are they using you and your looks to get you to marry into a rich family? Is it the beer, do you have a drinking problem? Tell me why the hell you've become like this! Why are you calling yourself those nasty things? I know you're really not like that!"

"Shut up! You don't know me! I do what I want to do no matter what anyone says. You have you're crappy band and you're little groupies, why don't you go bother them!" Mimi shouted with tears in her eyes, before slapping Yamato across the face. He simply rubbed his hand on his face where he had been slapped. "I'm sorry Yama, I didn't mean that." Mimi apologized quickly, "I was just…mad."

"It's okay…" Yamato said, "Please, I know you've changed, no one was there for you when you moved away, and when you lost all your money. I should have been there for you, but I wasn't. But I'm here now. I don't want you ruin your life by letting yourself being walked on and used by people, I know you're still your kind and sincere self. I'm sorry I ruined things between us, I still care. Don't do anything dumb."

"You still care? Why? All I've done is shown you what a terrible person I am." 

"Because…" Yamato said, pulling her against his body, "I DO know who you really are. A lot of things have happened to us over time, but I know you're still kind, sincere, and happy on the inside." He ran his fingers through her hair, while looking into her eyes. 

"Yama…" Mimi whispered before their lips met, and she felt like her body melted while exploding with warmth. The pulled themselves tighter against each other, deepening their kiss. They fumbled backwards onto the bed, shedding clothes along the way. Their bodies took over, as they began to make love, feeling and touching, screwing each other until their lean, hot bodies couldn't take it anymore.

**********************************

Yamato opened his eyes and looked at the clock, and it was nine a.m., he was still tired and groggy and would have gone back to asleep again, but he realized Mimi wasn't lying there next to him. He looked around the room frantically for a few seconds, and then saw the light on in the bathroom. 

"Yama…" Mimi said as she came out of the bathroom, her clothes and hair looking as good as they had been the night before, "I have to go now. This was a mistake Yamato. If you fall in love with me, you'd just end up being hurt. I have to go now, goodbye Yama." Mimi began to head for the door, but Yamato got up and grabbed her shoulder. 

"I can't let you leave again. I didn't do anything last time, but I'm not making that same mistake twice. I don't want you to ever leave me Mimi, we belong together. I want you to stay with me forever. I love you, please say you'll stay. Don't be afraid of being hurt, you know in your heart that we're meant to be together. Listen to your heart." Yamato begged to her.

"I…" Mimi began, "I'm just so scared. It's the uncertainty, I'm afraid of taking this risk. My heart is telling me to go for it, but I'm not a hundred percent sure."

"Then I'll make sure you are. I'll give up everything, my band, the music, my home, my money, everything I have for you, and I'll do anything to be with you. You just have to ask."

"No, that's all you had to say." Mimi said as she kissed her lover. 


End file.
